


Nightmare

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nathaniel Kurtzberg has a Nice Voice, Nightmares, Singing, Slightly-Song Fic, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Marc has a nightmare
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marc_Anciel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/gifts).



> I wrote this as an apology for my dear friend Marc_Anciel_Fan, we had a slight miss-communication and I accidentally hurt their feelings. I'm sorry Nyx I hope you enjoy the fic.

Marc was running. He didn’t know which god of dreams he had pissed off to deserve this but he hoped they were pleased with his suffering.

His footsteps pounded on the checkered tiles beneath him as he desperately tried to outrun his pursuer. Their crazed laughter ringing through the halls as they chased him relentlessly.

It wouldn’t be so bad if they didn’t look like _him_ , in a sick twisted way they perfectly imitated the writer. Their hair was black like his, but it had oil - or maybe tar he couldn’t tell - dripping off of it leaving puddles of it behind them. Their eyes were also green, but they weren’t eyes; over the eye sockets two large emerald green buttons were sewn to the dopplegangers face. Bloody staples were around the chin and hairline, securing tan skin to the - otherwise completely black - entities face.

“yOu CaNt RuN fOrEvEr AnCiEl” The monster cooed, sickeningly sweet words bouncing off the walls of the narrow hallway. Annoyingly enough it was right, Marc’s legs were starting to ache and burn, one would think that in dreams one could be as fast or as strong as they desired but  _ noooo _ the world just - note the sarcasm -  _ looves _ Marc today so he gets a workout free with his nightmare!

Panting, Marc sped up, running through the halls to the pinprick of light he could just make out in the distance.

Unfortunately it seemed the dream decided he hadn’t suffered enough, because a small row of stones - that Marc somehow missed - tripped the writer, leaving him at the mercy of the horrifying doppelganger.

Their jaw opened unnaturally wide - most likely to swallow him whole - as a horrid thought flashed through his head, what if this was his body's way of telling him he was dying? He had read about people in coma’s having horrible nightmares before they finally died. Was that about to happen to him? He wasn’t ready to die yet, there was still so many things he wanted to do, he wanted to at least say goodbye to Nath first. There was a sudden pain in his chest, was this it? Was this how he died? Trapped in his own mind while who knows what happens in reality?

Before his thoughts could progress any further the jaw of his doppleganger snapped shut, crushing his skull between its sharp canines. There was a light squeezing feeling around his hips and then the world went black.

* * *

Marc shot up in bed, grasping onto his head in pain when he collided with Nathaniel; who rubbed his own forehead from his position above the writer.

“Nightmare?” The ravenette nodded glumly, snuggling himself deep into the open arms of his fiancee. “Wanna tell me about it?” at Marc’s shake of the head Nathaniel leaned into Marc’s ear, “Want me to distract you then? Would a song help?”

Marc perked up, he was nothing if not a fool for his Soleil’s voice. Nath chuckled at his reaction, adjusting his grip so the writer’s back was up against his chest - tanned arms rapped around his waist - coddling him gently, as if he were made of glass.

Clearing his throat the redhead started singing Marc’s favorite song.

**Days in the sun**

**When my life has barely begun**

**Not until my whole life is done**

**Will I ever leave you~**

Despite Marc’s attempts to stay awake to hear the song, his eyelids started to slip shut.

**Will I tremble again** **  
** **To my dear one's gorgeous refrain?** ****  
**Will you now forever remain** **  
** **Out of reach of my arms?**

Nathaniel glanced down at the - now snoring - noiret, giggling at his blissed expression. Kissing the writer’s eyelids he murmured to himself before drifting off to sleep as well.

“Works every time.”


End file.
